Problem: For field day, Mr. Cotman has a total of $49$ water balloons. He gives each group $7$ balloons. How many groups does Mr. Cotman give balloons to?
Solution: There are ${49}$ balloons to divide into groups with $7$ balloons in each group. We can write this as ${49} \div 7$. We can picture ${49}$ divided into groups with $7$ balloons in each group. $49 \text{ balloons}$ ${49} \div7 = ?$ Mr. Cotman give balloons to $7$ groups.